


Good morning?

by Drift



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Flirting, M/M, Social Awkwardness, fluff?, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drift/pseuds/Drift
Summary: Social interactions are NOT Barricades strong suit.





	Good morning?

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh I dunno? I just like those two and like to make up different ways they could be interacting in a peaceful after war scenario?  
> \- written on phone, no beta, for once at daytime (slow work day...)

It felt like his spark was burning out in his chest. It was stupid. He knew that. That didn’t stop him from feeling the way he did about it. Even his doorwings, which twitched nervously, felt tingly and warm. Great, the other would probably be able to tell how nervous he was, since the scout had those as well… and while Barricade was perfectly able to keep his EM field in check, his very body betrayed him and showed just too clearly how out of place he felt. Though the other hasn’t noticed him yet, so he could still just walk away… “If you keep staring at me like this you’re gonna burn wholes into my plating, you know?” The yellow mech said without looking up from his datapad …scrap that. 

“Ah, um, morning Bumblebee, I didn’t mean to… stare” if that didn’t sound lame the interrogator didn’t know what. Bumblebee now stopped his reading any eyed him querying. “And still, you’re doing it, yet again” the yellow mech commented with a hint of amusement in his voice. Barricade on the other servo was anything but amused. Energon in servo, he vented in, undecided. In front of him, the scout sat perfectly relaxed on the mech sized couch in the main hangar, drinking his breakfast energon, datapad in the other hand, eying the other cybertronian now with his full attention. Besides the yellow mech was enough space for Barricade to sit down as well, if he wished so. The only ‘problem’: there where even more completely empty sitting accommodations all around them, so there was no real reason for him to sit down next to the scout.

So without saying anything he turned around and sat on another couch, wide enough to fit three mechs their size, facing away from the other mech. They always were the only ones in the hangar this early in the morning… and still they always sat separated. Just this morning it was even more awkward than usual. He shouldn’t have tried to change anything from their usual routine – which contained sitting separately, silently ignoring each other. Barricade really hoped the other would just ignore his strange behavior and let it pass as him being… the anti-social fragger he was, in opposite to Bumblebee of course who, since the war had ended, came along with every ‘bot and ‘con on their now shared base… 

But it seemed that he was not going to be that lucky today. Mentally preparing himself for the other’s goading he looked up at the scout who was now coming around the couch slowly circling the darker mech. “You really are… something else” Bumblebee remarked before simply sitting down right besides Barricade. Who realized in shock that the other was so close now that their thigh plating touched. Apparently the scout had no problem completely ignoring the fact, that there was still enough space on the other side of the couch so that he didn’t _have_ to be _that_ close to the interrogator. But he was, and now stared him down, the tiniest hint of a smile tugging at his lip. “I might like that…”


End file.
